Flugel der Freiheit - ErenxReader
by TariaChan
Summary: ¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un fic, pero esta vez con Eren, que también tenía uno ahí guardado. Como he dicho, los puedo subir con esta rapidez porque estos fics ya los tenía hechos, aun así, espero que os gusten


Me encontraba en la mitad de mi primer año en la academia para convertirse en soldado. La verdad es que la academia era mejor de lo que me esperaba. Nos preparaban muy bien para luchar contra los titanes, y no sólo eso, además también nos enseñaban otras muchas cosas, como artes marciales, y nos obligaban a hacer otras actividades, más cotidianas, como cocinar o limpiar (quizás esta última en exceso, porque el que supervisaba la limpieza era un maniático de ella, pero acababas sobrellevándolo). Estaba aprendiendo mucho y muy rápido, pero además de ser soldado, también era una adolescente, y no podían evitar pensar en otras cosas que poco tenían que ver con el combate, y mi principal distracción tenía nombre y apellido: Eren Jaeger, de segundo año. Era un chico alto, moreno, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes y enormes. Parecía un chico simpático, pero eso no quitaba que fuera serio en los entrenamientos. Yo lo admiraba, y , aunque no lo quería admitir, en el fondo me gustaba. Sabía varias cosas de él, como por ejemplo que su mejor amigo se llamaba Armin Arlert. Un chico rubio y de apariencia débil, pero amable. Sin embargo, su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Ackerman, era todo lo contrario. Su apariencia daba a entender que era una chica muy fuerte, pero de pocos amigos. Se llevaba bien con Armin, y parecía estar obsesionada con Eren. Y aún peor, era una chica guapísima y de buen ver, y muchos se sentían atraídos por ella, cosa que al principio me desanimó porque pensaba que a Eren le faltaba poco para enamorarse de esta chica. Pero, con el tiempo, descubrí que a Eren le molestaba que Mikasa estuviera todo el tiempo pendiente de él, y tampoco parecía que sintiese nada por ella, así que recuperé el ánimo pronto, aunque, realmente, no tenía por qué animarme, pues ni siquiera conocía a Eren. Yo sabía que no debía ocupar mi mente con pensamientos inútiles como el de conocer a chicos, pero en los ratos libres que tenía después de los entrenamientos me lo podía permitir, así que durante esos momentos me dedicaba a observar a Jaeger. Mientras lo observaba me sentía feliz, y también algo aterrorizada por las miradas asesinas que su hermana me lanzaba cuando se percataba de que estaba mirando a su querido hermanito. Para que mentirnos, lo tenía muy difícil, simplemente el hecho de conocerlo para mí iba a ser imposible. Sin embargo, la suerte me dio el empujón que necesitaba.

Ese día tocaba limpieza intensiva (aunque, realmente, intensiva era todos los días). Estaba moviendo algunas cajas de lugar para poder limpiar mejor, cuando de repente choqué con alguien. Sí, de todas las personas de la academia tenía que ser Eren. Al ver lo que había hecho, me dio la sensación de que iba a morirme allí mismo:

-Y-yo,yo,yo l-lo siento- dije tartamudeando. Seguro que debía de parecer una completa idiota.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, eh...-se quedó pensando mi nombre, dando la oportunidad de que yo me presentara

-[N-Nombre]

-Hola [Nombre], yo soy Eren- dijo intentando, al parecer, tranquilizarme.

-Yo, yo lo siento mucho Eren-san

-No por favor, no me llames así, que no soy tan mayor- dijo mientras sonreía por el hecho de haberlo llamado de esa forma- llámame sólo Eren, y ya te he dicho que estoy bien, tranquila.

En ese momento llegó Mikasa:

-Eren, dame las cajas, yo las llevo- dijo, mientras intentaba arrebatarle al ojiverde las cajas que llevaba.

-¡Déjame, ya te dije que las quería llevar yo!- le contestó enfadado a su hermana.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras, pero no hables con personas extrañas- dijo, mientras me miraba de forma amenazante.

-Y-yo, tengo que irme...a llevar las cajas... ¡a-adiós!- me retiré intimidada por Mikasa. De mientras me iba, escuché la voz de Eren, que decía aún más enfadado:

-¡Mira! ¡La pobre chica se ha asustado! ¡¿Es que no puedo hacer más amigos o qué?! ¡Que no soy tu hijo ni tu hermano pequeño!

No pude escuchar más, porque me había alejado bastante. En vez de eso, me quedé pensando en lo que dijo Eren.

¿De verdad él quería...ser mi amigo?


End file.
